


Wishes

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Earth, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Funny, Green Lion, Joyride - Freeform, Longing, Oneshot, Paladins, Pidgancemonth2k17, Post War, Relaxing, Shooting Star, Voltron, Wishes, Wishing, after the war, blue lion - Freeform, blue paladin lance, galaxy, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day twenty four: Wishes.After the war, they see a shooting star.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I was not in the mood to post this, but I had too. We celebrate Christmas the 24th were I’m from, and my dad has destroyed the holidays for me and I’ve been crying all day, so I’m probably gonna post angst for something. I will post all the Pidgance things though.

Pidge and Lance sat up on the roof of Pidge’s old house. It had been years since Pidge sat there with Matt, and sitting there with Lance felt, strange yet wonderful.

She held his hand in hers, and blushed as they looked at the clear night sky, pointing at the stars in the far away distance.

“Think, just days ago we were in space and formed Voltron. Today we’re back on Earth, and just relaxing. Trying to realize that the war is won”, Lance said, and Pidge nodded at him, before scratching the back of her head.

“Yeah, it feels surreal. That the war is over, and that we’re home now. Before Voltron I never thought I’d go into space. Then I missed home, and I’m so grateful we’re back. But now it feels empty without space”, she said, biting her lip.

“I know that feeling, but we still have Blue and Green, they’re down there on the yard. It’s not the last time we’re going into space. We’re still the paladins, and the castle and Allura are up there any everything. We could go now if you wanted too”.

She nodded at him, but continued to bite her lip without realizing it.

“I know that. We are going into space, but it still feels different. Now we’re not forced to go there. There was something special with Voltron, and I can’t really explain what. We were the defenders of the universe”.

“Pidge we still are. The universe may not need us every day like before, but we’re still the paladins. We still have a purpose, never think anything else”, he leaned closer towards Pidge, making sure she saw his smile as he comforted her.

“Yeah. But having a purpose was so much easier when it was simple as defeating Zarkon. We had something to do. I wish it still was that simple. I’ve got too many feelings in my head”.

“Yeah, I wish that too. It was simple back then, but now we have another chapter in the books of our lives going on. We only live once right. Let’s enjoy it”.

She nodded at him, and once again looked up at the dark night’s sky, looking at the tiny stars in the distance. She had been up there, she really had. She had done what so many earthlings would die to die. And Lance was right, she should appreciate it.

Then out of nowhere, the sky got lit up by a strand of light that moved across the sky, and Pidge immediately pointed at the moving object, getting Lance’s attention.

“Look! A shooting star!”, she said, and her eyes sparkled with wonder.

“Even if we’ve been in space, the rule about getting a wish when you see a shooting star still applies right?”, Lance asked and smiled.

He got a nod for an answer.

“Yeah. And I wish you will stay by my side forever, because even when I’m insecure, you are always there to calm me. You always have been, both in space and here”,

“I wish that you will be by my side too. But as you said about missing space, wanna take our lions for a joyride across the galaxy? Maybe go onto a planet and relax? Just you and me”.

Pidge stood up on the roof, and nodded, before she started to ran towards Green.

“Sure, I’d love too. Let’s race to Kerberos and get some ice to mock the Garrison with the fact we can get that ice in minutes instead of months! I’m obviously winning!”.

“No you won’t!”, Lance shouted, and so the couple raced towards their lions, beginning a small contest.


End file.
